Hector Pacino (UFSWHG)
Hollywood Undead - Another Way Out Hector Pacino, a main character from Step by Step, is a contestant in the second UFSW Hunger Games, where he was a major antagonist. Characteristics Personality A charismatic leader, Hector earned the strong reputation he developed over his years in the police force. An outspoken man, he had a passion of voicing his views to the government, he found a dislike towards the government. No matter the risk, Hector kept his status high above the rest by preforming selfless deeds for his community over time. Though, his state of mind came to question after his behavior turned aggressive. Showing barely any remorse for killing a man, and then trying to take total power over the refugee shelter, he was instantly disliked by most. This in turn started to break away at Hector's mind, forming his idea that he was by himself on what to do. Skills Hector can pack a punch, although clumsy, in a fight. Being a high-ranked police officer, he is a key marksmen and can turn the tides of an event with his presence. Short Bio Hector is a power hungry man, showing it off as he was elected to moderate the refugee center at Summercreek High School. In between, he often berrated the "higher-ups" in the government. After his demands for more troops at the school to settle the refugees was meet with a yes/no reply, Hector took the reigns himself. Losing his deputy early on, Hector resorted to using force to control the school's refugees, effectively killing one of them in cold blood. Initially, he was locked up for the murder, but was then freed by two of the leading heads of the army at the school. Knowing what Hector was capable of, they felt he would be useful to them in their plans to keep the school safe by allowing Hector to do "things that normally would get you jailed" to keep power. In the Hunger Games Introduced in the third issue alongside his fellow officer Amanda, Hector was seen as a force to be threatened with. Always a man who hates positions higher than him, and never one to argue against more power, Hector was fascinated by the Gamemaker. Believing that she was the key to getting off the island, and that only Hector himself could successfully lead people safely to her, Hector decided to go after her.. The partnership between Hector and Amanda started off very rocky, with Amanda constantly calling Hector out on his attitude and mindset. They were distant, but when the time came, they made good partners. However, their group was soon expanded when two others joined them, Will and Bella. Hector kept his eye on them, especially Will, whom Hector did not get along with. Troubles were quick to arise between Hector and Will, as both were natural born leaders, but Hector believed that he deserved the spot more as Hector he was a better leader than Will. This led to many fights between them, with Bella and Amanda having to calm them down each time. Their group was soon expanded with the arrival of Teresa, David, Liza, Ashton and Omisha. This bigger group meant Hector trying to show more authority, as he thought Will was to soft and couldn't lead like him, leading to more conflict with Will, but the middle ground was found in Teresa, who put them in their place after their conflict almost got them killed. Her words rang true so Amanda convinced him to put aside his differences with Will. The next morning, however, it all went to shit when Teresa was found dead. Will and Hector once again blamed each other, with two sides being broke out during the fight, with Amanda and Omisha siding with him. After two unknown people shot Bella, framing it to look like Hector did, a giant gunfight broke out. Once the situation got out of control Hector made his escape with Amanda. As they made their escape, however, the two passed a cabin, where he saw Will fighting with the two unknown people. Hector could have easily saved him but he instead watched as the two murdered Will, wiping out his chief rival, before catching up to Amanda. Out by themselves, Hector became much more angry and aggressive, having just lost power and supplies that he needed. Amanda tried to help him for their sake, but after an incident when he hit her, Amanda finally had enough and began flipped on Hector, stating she was done with his bullshit. Deciding to leave him for himself Amanda began to walk away, but Hector couldn't just let her leave alive. Hector believed that Amanda could turn against him and kill him, which would mean that Hector couldn't lead the surviving contestants to safety. He believed that Amanda would kill him, the hero of the story. So, as she turned her back towards him, Hector reluctantly raised his gun and shot his only friend in the head. He told himself that it needed to be done, as Amanda continued to go off the deep end and turn against him, but his mindset continued to slip. Now by himself, Hector traveled the cold island with no weapons, food or any shelter to find. Over the days Hector grew more hungry and tired, which only continued to hurt his mindset. During this time Hector had visions of himself back at Summercreek High School, when he was locked up in that cage for his actions the day of the attack, when his efforts to save everyone wasn't welcomed by the citizens. He remembers how everyone thought of him as a monster and turned against him. Seeing just how similar that situation was to that in the games, Hector comes to accept that the contestants don't want his help, and no matter how many times he tries to help him, they will never accept him nor follow him. No matter what happens Hector will always be by himself for what he does. This realization broke Hector, and whatever humanity and heroics was inside him before officially broke him. He couldn't save these people, as they didn't want him to, but he knew that he could save himself from death. As he wandered alone, Hector met Charlie, a lone man who was broken, like him. Although Hector knew Charlie would never be loyal to him, Hector needed allies if he were to survive in his current state, so he teamed up with Charlie, where the two managed to get supplies to heal themselves, with Hector's strength quickly coming back to him. Soon enough, the two were approached by Bella and Mike Lee, who offered the two the chance to join them as they hunt for the gamemaker. Hector was reluctant to join, but knowing that the gamemaker was the only way off this damn island, Hector agreed to join, despite the conflict that exists between him and Bella, who clearly isn't happy to see him again. Together, the group recruits Liza and Audi, before heading off to find the gamemaker. During this time Bella lead the group, but believing that Bella was making bad calls, Hector once again stepped in and tried to take charge once and a while, but his actions were not accepted by the others, confirming to Hector's prideful mind that everyone was against him. During this time, Hector was confronted by the Gamemaker, whom Hector was pleased to finally meet. The Gamemaker tried to convince Hector that everyone was against him and will turn against him, and that if he wanted to survive and be the hero that she knows he is, than he needs to kill them and win the games. Hector doesn't express to her if he accepts her offer, but he surely does agree with her in his heart. He is the mistaken hero of these games, and because of that, everyone wanted him dead. Hector was the only man that was worthy of winning. Still, Hector knew that he had to wait until the perfect time to claim his crown. When Mick, a rogue contestant, was seen spotting their camp, Hector suggested the group split up to find him. They agreed, and as everyone split up, Hector was going to use this as his chance to win. He traveled around the woods and first spotted Charlie fighting a group of infected, and continued on his own way, seeing that the infected bit Charlie and that the horde would devour him. He then found the innocent Mike Lee, who Hector actually liked and didn't want to kill, but knew he couldn't let the poor kid live. As Mike Lee turned his head, Hector smacked a rock against the boy's head, and was reluctant but willing to proceed to smash Mike's head in. With two down, Hector made his way to find the others, but soon spotted Audi watching him. He gave chase to the girl, but this chase led him to the roof of a cabin, with Audi nowhere in sight. As infected surrounded the cabin, Hector tried thinking of a way off, when an injured and bloody Bella climbed up. Deducing that she killed Mick, Hector and Bella soon confronted each other with their different mindsets and actions, with Hector confirming that he watched Will die and murdered Mike Lee. This prompted Bella to attack him, as Hector hoped, and he battled the girl. Although Hector wasn't very skilled in hand-to-hand combat, he knew that Bella was to injured to win. Bella put up a good fight, but Hector soon managed to stab his enemy in the stomach with a broken pipe. As Bella bled out in his arms, Hector gloated that he was going to win these games despite the effort that Bella and her friends did to try and kill him. With infected surrounding the cabin, Hector threw Bella off to the side of the cabin, where her fresh body drew the infected towards her so Hector could escape. He ran off as her screams filled the air. With only Audi and Liza left, Hector soon spotted the two young girls run into a nearby warehouse. Gathering all his energy Hector ran into the warehouse, where he was quick to corner Liza, who had no weapon to fight Hector with, leaving her powerless in his eyes. Knowing that she was with Audi, Hector demanded to know where her little friend was, but the question answered itself when a sudden, sharp arrow tore into Hector's neck. With blood pouring from his neck, Hector collapsed onto his knees and watched as his killer, Audi, and Liza watch him, with no remorse in their eyes, as if they were always against him. Despite his best efforts to stay alive, his wounds were to strong and Hector quickly fell onto his back dead, so close yet so far from his goal of being the hero. Killed Victims *William Hayes (Caused) *Amanda Olson *Mike Lee *Bella Appearances Category:UFSW Hunger Games 2 Characters Category:UFSW Hunger Games Category:Characters Category:Team NLO Category:NLO Category:Antagonists